The present invention relates to a hydraulic system for a self-propelled harvesting machine.
Publication DE 43 11 191 makes known a tractor with a tractor hydraulic system based on load sensing, with which the consumers on the tractor are supplied hydraulically. With these hydraulic systems, the pressure at the consumer is communicated to the hydraulic pump of the hydraulic system. The hydraulic pump changes its pump capacity depending on the pressure at the consumer in order to provide only what is required. In contrast, the combine-mounted device to be connected to the tractor has a constant-pressure system which requires a constant pressure to operate the hydraulic functions of the combine-mounted device.
The disadvantage of this known combination of tractor and combine-mounted device is that an interface is required between the hydraulic system of the tractor and the hydraulic system of the combine-mounted device, which transmits the pressure at the hydraulic function of the combine-mounted device to the hydraulic pump, so that it also functions with an optimal operating pressure when a combine-mounted device is attached.